Little Voices
by HeirofHoHo
Summary: OneShot, I really don't wanna put to much into this cause it'll give it away. I'll just say there's piano's, rings, broken hearts, and big plot twists. Yaoi, suggestive, ShiShipalletshipping!


Alexa: I wanted to something short and sweet instead pf my normal angsty yaoi fics.

Hoho: But its still yaoi.

Alexa: But it's a one-shot.

Hoho: But it's in the angst genre.

Alexa: But it's to the tune of _Hallelujah._

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own pokemon, or the song _Hallelujah_**. **That belongs to Rufus Wainwright.**

**WARNINGS: Shonen-ai (boy/boy), a few suggestions.**

Like I said I wanted to something cute and this is what came to mind. Sorry to those who like AAML, this sorta stabs a knife threw that.

_**Little Voices**_

'Ugh... I don't remember a thing.' Ash sighed and rubbed his head. Suddenly he felt something move beside him. He turned around and was faced with a great shock. They were in a pokemon center in Indigo. Last night there had been a big party to kick off the tournament. Lots of loud music and alcohol. And he had just slept with the most unlikely person.

Gary Shigeru Oak.

'How could I do that! I must have been drunk, but then why don't I have a hangover. I wouldn't normally do this; I mean I was planning on proposing to Misty. What am I gonna do?' he looked at Gary and was shocked to see he was awake.

"Ash...?" Ash jumped up and threw on his pants. He ran out of the room shouting, "I'm sorry!" and slammed the door. He stumbled into someone but didn't stop.

Misty stared at Ash's retreating in shock. 'He didn't stop to help me up? But he said he loved me. And why is he dressed in only pants? Was he blushing? And why did he run out of that room shouting 'I'm sorry!'? Wait, room 209, that's Gary's room...' Misty was shocked. She had finally put all the pieces in. but she didn't like the final picture one bit. 'Why Ash?'

**BREAKLINE _1 month later_**

"Happy Birthday Ash!" everybody shouted as the now pokemon master walked into the area.

"Thanks everybody." Ash said with a smile on his face. Almost everyone he had met on his journey was gathered in the Ketchum backyard.

"Ohh, my little boy is 22. They grow up so fast." His mother cooed while handing Ash an overload of presents.

"Congrats on your victory Ash. You know your the young master every, don't you?" Ash turned and saw Gary. He was shocked. They hadn't talked since that morning in the hotel. When Gary had tried to talk to Ash he had turned away, so Gary just gave trying.

"Yes, congratulations." Ash turned and saw Misty. Man was she a beautiful sight! She hadn't been at the opening ceremony for the tournament so he had thought she had already left for Cerulean. He realized this was his best chance to propose. He didn't know that Misty knew about him and Gary.

"Um, attention everybody." Everyone turned to Ash who standing on a table. "Um, this is kinda hard, but I thought I should before all our friends for encouragement. Uh, Misty?" Misty stepped forward, "Will you, um, marry me?" Everyone gasped as Ash took out a small black box and showed Misty a 24 karat diamond ring. They all began to cheer as Misty took the box in her hands.

"Ash..." She closed the box and looked into his eyes. Ash was shocked to see pain in her sea blue eyes. "No! I hate you! You think you can do this to me after the night of the party?"

"Misty, you know about that?" she nodded, "It wasn't what you think, me and Gary... We weren't... Uh, I..."

""Forget it Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. I've said it before and know is no different. I. Hate. You!" she screamed and threw the box at him. She ran out crying and slammed the door. After that the party basically broke up. A few people try to comfort Ash but he merely shrugged them off. Who wouldn't? He had just had his heart broken, yet that was only half the problem. Because somewhere far in his mind, something keep telling him that he didn't love Misty. But then again, who listens to those little voices anyway?

"Hey." Ash looked up to see Gary standing there. Everyone else had left.

"What do you want?" Ash said coldly. Who could blame him? Gary was the reason Misty hated him.

"Ash, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, especially like this. You were happy when we did it. I thought you would happy. But I guess you were drunk. And I was to drunk in pleasure to notice. I didn't care how you felt. You were willing and I took advantage that. I really do love you. But I don't deserve to love you. You deserve someone beautiful like Misty. But I ruined that for you. I want you to hate me. Slap me, hurt, do whatever. Make me feel your pain." By the end Gary was nearly in tears.

Ash looked at him. "Gary your my best friend. I want to forgive. Part of me even wants to love you like you love me, but I don't think I can."

"Well, let me at least give you your present." Gary walked over to the electric piano the band had brought and sat down. "I wrote this song a while ago. And though it is not what I originally was sing, I think it makes sense." He began to play.

"_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty_

_In the moonlight_

_Overthrew you_

_She tied you_

_To a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne,_

_She cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_Maybe I've been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_There was a time you'd let me know_

_What's real and going on below_

_But now you never show it to me do you_

_Remember when I moved in you?_

_The holy dark was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_Maybe there's a God above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

When Gary finished, he was in tears. Yes, that great Gary Shigeru Oak was crying. Ash walked over to Gary and hugged him.

"You know Gary, my common sense is telling me to kick you out and never speak to you again. But those little voices that are supposed to get you in you into trouble, which ruin people lives, are telling me to forget Misty because I love you." Gary gulped, "But who cares about common sense? I got where I am today on sweat, guts, luck, and listening to little voices."

"Not to mention talent Ash." Gary said with a smile.

"You just wanna be on top again." Gary laughed.

"Well duh."

"We'll see." Ash said and leaned in to kiss Gary. And before they exchanged their love for each other in passion, Gary whispered one simple word.

"_Hallelujah_" And they locked their lips in a promise of love. Of eternal commitment and loyalty. Of understanding and acceptance. And most importantly, they promised to always listen to their little voices in their heads.

**FIN**

What did you think? I thought it was cuter then my other ones.

Ash: I wasn't tortured.

Misty: But I was heart broken.

Alexa: Well sorry Misty, but I hate you and May. You ruin the relationships Ash could have with any of the guys he met on his journey.

Hoho: Except Tracey, she hates him too.

Alexa: Yup! Review! And I might just do a sequal...


End file.
